


Her New Forever

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having moved back to England, Peter Vincent meets one Donna Noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Forever

Flopping a hand over his eyes, Peter squeezed them shut and smacked his lips. The cottonmouth feeling was even worse that morning, as if he hadn’t eaten in over forty-eight hours. Licking over dry lips he tumbled out of bed and padded into the front of the flat.

 

Filling a saucepan with water, he flung open the refrigerator and took out one of the packets of blood. Glancing at the water, and satisfied with the heat it was radiating, he stuck it in the slowly rolling bubbles and glared at the offending object.

 

Letting his head fall back, he cracked his neck, and then dropped his eyes back to the packet. Satisfied with the amount of time it had been sitting, he flicked off the hob and snipped the top off, pouring the blood into a glass that used to hold Midori.

 

Walking to the windows, he glared out over the cityscape and sipped on the viscous liquid and was proud of himself when he didn’t gag. Movement to his side made him pause, and he took a sniff, allowing his shoulders to loosen.

 

“Sorry,” a sleepy, hazy voice murmured.

 

Blinking, he took another sip and turned to look down at the woman in front of him. Her body heat radiated off of her, and he licked his lips, taking a longer swallow of the blood.

 

“Didn’t think I’d get used to seeing you drink that,” Donna murmured, resting her head against the leather sofa.

 

“Either did I,” Peter murmured, holding it up. The crystal caught in the moonlight and he downed the last of it, shaking his head. Rinsing out the glass and then his mouth, he gripped the sink and then sat heavily next to her, resting his head on her bare breast.

 

Trailing her fingers through his hair, she shivered as he brushed his thumb against her nipple and darted his tongue over the scratch he had made. The wound was still fresh, and he flared his nostrils at the smell of her blood. He no longer was aroused the same as before, but new sights and smells and sensations caused him to feel excitement. When Donna had first found out about him – and the others – she had wanted to scream, run, and do anything that would have gotten her away from him.

 

Never did she imagine she would be sitting on his sofa, his mouth on her breast, and his fingers sliding into her, thrusting, making her come and his name tumbling from her lips.

 

+

 

I _t was hot the night they met. Laden down with shopping bags, she slipped through the throngs of locals and tourists alike. Close enough to her new flat, she slowed her steps, flexing her toes in her new shoes._

_Everything seemed new to her. Moving out of her granddad’s home, starting over from a divorce, allowing herself to live._

_Stepping into one last shop, she blinked against the bright lights. Music, loud and thumping, made her strain against the small crowd. The clothes weren’t her style but she enjoyed the jewelry and she pushed her way to the small counter._

_“Oh, I love the earrings here!” a blonde bubbled next to her, her American accent jolting Donna from her daydreaming._

_Turning her head slightly, the redhead gave a soft smile. She wanted to be rude to the younger woman, a little edge still in her stomach. Instead, she found herself wanting to warm up to her. “I prefer their jewelry, just not their clothes.”_

_Nodding, the girl looked around. “Not really my style either. But like you said, their jewelry? It’s awesome. I’m Amy by the way.”_

_“Donna.”_

_“Nice to meet you Donna.”_

 

+

 

Fumbling for her phone, Donna swept her palm over the table and grunted as it fell to the floor. Half hanging off the bed, she rubbed her eyes and then answered the phone.

 

“Er-ello?”

 

“I woke you,” his voice rumbled against her ear.

 

“Yep,” she yawned and then wiggled back onto the bed. Rubbing her nose, she yawned again and licked her lips. “What time is it, love?”

 

“Late, or early, depending on how you look at it.” She could hear rummaging and then a sigh. “Why don’t you just live with me?”

 

“Peter…”

 

“It’d make these nights a helluva lot easier,” he growled.

 

“Put your fangs away, love, you’re the one that gets cold feel when I agree.”

 

+

 

_“I’m about to get some drinks with my fiancé and his boss,” Amy smiled warmly, swinging her small bag. “Why don’t you join us?”_

_“I…I don’t want to impose,” Donna told her, shaking her head._

_Leaning forward slightly, she shook her head. “You won’t be, I promise! Plus, I think Peter will be okay with it. He won’t be the third wheel, and he’ll have a pretty lady to impress.”_

_Donna wanted to start over, start anew. No longer shy away from any possibilities. “All right, why not?”_

_“Perfect!”_

 

+

 

“Sorry miss.”

 

Wincing slightly, Donna shook her head and smiled wanly. There weren’t any night movers, and she had explicitly told them to keep all boxes in the foyer. Thankfully, she had gotten rid of most of her items when she moved back to the country, so the amount was low.

 

Taking the money Peter had given her, she tipped the drivers and then stared around her. The amount of boxes may have been small, but she still had enough to sort through. With a resigned sigh, she dropped her handbag on the counter and dug in.

 

+

 

_Winding through the other patrons, Amy and Donna held their bags close to their sides. Finally going up a flight of stairs, Amy pointed to a darkened corner and bounded toward the booth._

_“Finally,” a younger man seemed to breathe, standing and kissing Amy on the cheek. “Who’s this?”_

_“Donna,” she told him, sitting in his lap once he sat down, her legs swinging outside of the booth. “We met at a little shop and I invited her out for a drink.”_

_“And why’d you do that, Amy?”_

_Looking at the middle of the table, where the light was particularly dim, Donna blinked. Sitting in the shadows was a tall, thin, lanky man. His chestnut hair was mussed fashionably and he had a bit of a tan, nothing like the other men around who seemed to be pale and cold._

_“Because I like her Peter,” the blonde told him coolly. “And I thought you could use some company while Charley and I go out dancing.”_

_“I’m not going to…”_

_Standing quickly, she pulled her boyfriend up. “Yes, you are.”_

+

 

“You made it homey,” Peter drawled out, blinking sleep from his eyes.

 

“Is that all right with you?” It was supposed to be a quick retort, but Donna still let her voice catch a little. Seeing his sigh, she turned her head. It didn’t matter that he finally said yes, it didn’t matter that she was now living with him. For Donna, life wasn’t about living in the moment, but needing to be five, six, seven steps ahead because for too long, nothing went her way

 

“Gorgeous,” he sighed out and wrapped his arms around her. His hair, soft and chestnut and smelling like sandalwood, made her shiver as it brushed against her cheek. Kissing her shoulder, he looked up and then spun her around. “I’m happy you’re here, I’m happy you brought a little more _home_ into the flat, and you know what?”

 

Shaking her head, she sucked her lower lip into her mouth. “No, what?”

 

“I’m suddenly feeling the need to have a lie down with my girlfriend.”

 

+

 

_“So, who are you?”_

_“Donna Noble.”_

_Humming slightly, the man named Peter sipped on a glass of green liquid. “And how’d you meet Amy?”_

_Licking her lips, she jolted a little when a server came to their table. Placing her order, she placed both palms on the table and then dropped them to her thighs. “At a shop. We were both looking at the jewelry and she invited me out for a drink.” Looking up at him, she set her mouth. “Look, if you don’t like it, I can go.”_

_“Why? You just ordered a drink, the night’s still young, and so are you.” Pulling his lips back in a lazy smile, one of the strobe lights caught his teeth, making them glint brightly. “And I only bite when you say please.”_

+

 

Curling up on the sofa, Donna sipped her tea and set the mug down, engrossed in her book. The trio had left for the evening, doing things that she was all right with not knowing about at the moment. Peter’s offer from the night before was still swimming in her mind, and she had tried to take a walk earlier. Per Peter’s instructions, she barely stayed out past dusk unless with one of them or was with a group of people.

 

Just par the course when the hunting grounds were starting to pick up.

 

No longer oblivious to the other side of London, Donna was fine with the arrangement. She had no desire to be bitten or scratched or _eaten_ by anything other than Peter. Smirking a little at her internal double entendre, she stood, book still in hand.

 

And then stiffened when she could hear voices on the other side of the door. The trio weren’t due back for hours. Keeping her breath in check, she placed the mug and book on the counter and padded on the balls of her feet to the door. The hallway to the foyer looked reminiscent of a museum, and she mentally when through the codes in her head if she needed to get anything from one of the cases.

 

More voices, and she looked out the peephole, only to swallow slowly when she watched the group of people move down the hall. Their swagger was those of younger people, and she licked her lips. Shaking her head, she began to rethink Peter’s offer.

 

+

_“Tell me Donna, do you believe in things that go bump in the night?”_

_Frowning slightly, she looked up at the man who had become a constant in her life. They had dinner, they had drinks, and now he was sitting in her tiny flat with his feet on her table. Even though she had repeatedly told him to not do that._

_“How so?”_

_“Oh, you know, werewolves, vampires, ghosts…things like that.”_

_Blinking, she stared up at him and then focused her eyes on the wall in front of her. “Uh, well, I can’t say I’ve given those things much thought.”_

_Nodding, he picked up his glass and swirled it slowly. “So, you don’t believe they exist.”_

_“I never…I never said that Peter.” Turning, she kneeled on the sofa, her eyes boring into his. “What’s…I’ve just never been questioned on their existence before.”_

_“Makes sense,” he mused, tapping on finger on the side of his glass. “What would you do if you found out that they do indeed exist?”_

_Something cold began to spider out along her belly, and her fingers gripped the back of the sofa. “This conversation is taking a funny turn Peter; what’s all this about?”_

_“Please answer the question, Donna.”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Flaring his nostrils, Peter turned to look at her and she jumped a little, the dark brown eyes now a dull yellow. “You don’t know, or you don’t_ want _to know?”_

_Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath. “I don’t know.”_

_“But now?”_

_“What the_ fuck _Peter?”_

+

 

“I’m home Gorgeous!” Peter boomed out, his lips curved into a broad grin. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, and then groaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue pressing against his lips.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped as his tongue flicked against hers, and jumped a little, legs entwining around his waist.

 

“What’s gotten into you,” he growled, his teeth scrapping against her skin. Feeling her shiver, his cock jumped slightly. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I’ve been doing some thinking, about what you asked me.”

 

“Yea,” he grunted, letting her down gently on the floor. His lips dipped into a frown, and he let his fingers slide down her cheek.

 

“And my answer is yes.”

 

Swallowing, Peter took in a deep breath. “You’re sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

+

 

_Picking up her phone with shaking fingers, she stared at the little voicemail icon before calling out to it, pressing the mobile to her ear._

_“Donna, gorgeous, call me. Please. I’m not going to beg, I’m just asking you to call me back. To talk, or to let me explain. I…fuck. I’m not typically like this Donna, but fuck me if I didn’t care about you, want you in my life.” He pauses here to chuckle. “But it’s crazy what life throws at you, ain’t it?” The message went silent, signaling he had hung up and she deleted this one as well._

_Only to pull up her contacts and call him with numb fingers._

_“Donna?”_

_“Hello Peter,” she whispered, staring out the window._

_“Thanks for calling me back.”_

_There was no malice in his voice, no inflection in general. Swallowing, she nodded and then remembered he couldn’t see her. “I’m sorry.” The words bubbled out of her throat and she let her belly sink coldly._

_“Why the_ fuck _are you sorry?” he snarled and she imagined him pacing now._

_“Dunno.”_

_“Well, stop it,” Peter spat out. “You have nothing to be sorry about, got it?”_

_“Ye-yes.”_

_They delved into silence now and Donna stood, going through the motions of making tea. “Do you still want to get dinner?”_

_“You want to?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Then my answer is yes, whenever you want.”_

+

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Donna watched as her hair was brushed back and let her eyes flutter shut, gasping.

 

“You smell delicious,” Peter murmured, his tongue against her skin. “It’s amazing how wonderful you feel. Are you sure about this Gorgeous?”

 

“Having second thoughts Vincent?” she snipped lightly, her voice breathy.

 

Chuckling, he gripped her hair gently and pulled her head to the side. His fangs dug against her neck and she took a low breath, letting it out in a moan. “No Donna, quite the opposite.” Wrapping one arm under her breasts, his breath ghosted over her shoulder and back up to her throat.

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

Staring at her in the mirror, he rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. “It’s different for everyone, love, but believe me, you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

With a little nod, she let herself loosen in his grip, like he told her to do and brought one hand to his thigh, brushing against his length, feeling him already hard. “Then let’s do this.”

 

Giving an unearthly snarl, he felt his features morph before he sank his fangs into her skin, her screams drowned out by the rushing of her blood into his mouth.

 

+

 

_Fidgeting with the napkin in her lap, she smiled as Peter continued to watch her. “What?”_

_“Just, never thought I’d see you again.”_

_“I missed you,” she told him plainly and then raised her palm as he chuckled. “I know what that sounds like, but believe me, I did. You...you make me feel_ special _Peter.”_

_Frowning, he leaned forward. “You are special.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Shaking his head, he heaved a sigh. “You are Princess, to me and Amy and Charley. Fuck, Donna, if I believed in it, I would say I’m in love with you.”_

_“You don’t believe in love?”_

_“Not the time for that discussion,” Peter told her drily. “But let’s just say, not at the moment. But I know for certain I want you in my life, whatever it is that I have of it.”_

_“And I want you in mine Peter, so much.”_

+

 

Putting the glass on the table next to her, he waited. She had been out for two days, her pale skin making a pretty contrast against the dark green sheets on their bed. With a startled jolt, she opened her eyes and then gagged, retching as she leaned over the side of the bed.

 

Trailing his fingers over her spine, he waited for the episode to pass. It would happen a few more times before her body acclimated to its new designs. Without the need to breath, she felt her chest constrict, and then turned to lie back.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello,” he smirked. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Different.”

 

Nodding, he helped her into a sitting position and then pressed his lips to hers. No longer did he feel the speed of her blood pumping through her body, but the coolness of her new body against his.

 

And it felt so much better. She was smooth and cool and _his_ and he wanted to take her. Instead, he pulled back slowly and helped her stand.

 

“I feel a little woozy.”

 

“You will,” he nodded, his fingers slipping into hers. “Until you eat.” Sensing her weariness, he kissed her softly once more. “Donna, I’m here for you. Forever, you and me, we got this.”

 

Tipping her head back, she let her lips pull back into a genuine smile. “You’re right, we do have this.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
